


Shower

by attasaurus



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor visits Susan but she wants him to go take a shower instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first posted on the LJ comm namor-daily back in 2009 and I figured it was time to post it up properly on a site.

“As soon as I step onto her balcony, what does she have me, Prince Namor of Atlantis, do? Have a shower!” Namor padded into Susan's bathroom, where she had ordered him to go, on accounts of him stinking up the whole apartment.  
  
Normally, the sovereign of Atlantis would throttle anyone who ever said that in his face but in this case, he decided to let it go. It was Susan Storm- the woman he loved most ardently- after all. He would gladly lay his life down for her if the need comes.   
  
Namor shook his head, ridding himself of the black streamlined suit he was wearing before stepping into the shower. He frowned, looking at the knobs that were sticking out from the wall and tried turning one. He breathed a sigh of relief when warm water started pouring down onto him.  _Good, I did not mess anything up then._  He grinned to himself, planting one hand on the wall as he let the water run down and soak him.  
  
As he soaked, his mind started to wander. Started to wander to a particularly wonderful woman named Susan Storm. Lovely Sue with her luscious body, her breasts pressed up to his chest whenever they made love, her lips parting into a moan as he pleasured her with his fingers...  
  
He snapped open his eyes. Those thoughts made him restless. He cursed himself inwardly for being too idle in his thoughts and looked down at himself, finding himself all hard.   
  
“Well there is only one way to cure this ailment of mine...” He murmured before looking around to check that the bathroom door was closed. When he was sure it was closed, he reached down and grasped himself, finding his warm hand a relief.  
  
Pressing his forehead against the shower wall, he closed his eyes and started pumping himself, his hand moving up and down his erection in a slow rhythm as he thought of the erotic things he had ever done with Susan. His hand soon started to move in a faster rhythm, going faster and faster as he felt himself near release.   
  
When he did, he slammed a palm against the wall, letting out a groan as his body tensed. As he let himself calm down, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Everything all right in there? I do hope you know how to work the taps...” Susan's muffled voice was heard from the other side.  
  
Namor grounded his teeth, trying to muster the strength to reply. “Mmhmm!” That was the best he could say. Taking in a deep breath, he turned off the tap and looked at the assortments of soap and shampoo. He saw one that had 'Shower' printed on it and grabbed hold of it. He undid the cap and took a sniff. His nose wrinkled at the strong smell that invaded his nostrils.  
  
“ _This_  is what Susan wants me to wash myself with?” He grumbled but nonetheless, he started lathering it onto his skin.  
  
After doing the same to his hair, he washed away the suds (effectively getting some into his eyes), and stepped out of the shower. He noticed that Susan had hung towels nearby but decided to not use them. Instead, he smirked and proceeded to open the bathroom door.   
  
 _Oh well... I would just have to tell my darling Susan that I did not see the towels. I am sure she would forgive me,_  He thought to himself, still smirking as he went to look for his beloved. He saw her in the kitchen, busying herself with the task of cleaning out her refrigerator and grinned.  _Oh, such fun..._


End file.
